Sokka's Guide to Watertribe Appeal
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Love life not working out for you? Want to get the water tribe sex appeal and have every nation falling head over heels for you? Look no further. Pairings: SOKKAXEVERYONE and KATARAXEVERYONE


_**I don't own Avatar. Not even a glint on Sokka's boomerang. But eh, I'm over it! (Sob!)**_

_Wanna see 3 girls fight over Sokka? See my fic with spoilers "Girl Fight"_

_Wanna find out how at least 3 girls were interested in the first place? Ask the expert._

_Here's Sokka._

------------

**Sokka:**

I'm just a regular guy... with a boomerang... and you know... a mission to help stop the evil fire nation from taking over the world and all.

Did I mention I know the Avatar?

Anyway, who would a thought a guy like me would be a hit with all the ladies we seem to come in contact with?

I know... I'm not much to look at... but I think it's something more...

It's the water tribe.

So, here I am to show you how to get real water tribe appeal and if all else fails say you're the last air bender. It seems to work for Aang.

**SOKKA'S 12 STEPS TO WAAAAAATER TRIBE APPEAL:**

1.

It helps if you repeat it... often. Water tribe...

Hear the way it rolls of your tongue. People can't refuse but to smitten by the smooth tone.

Yep. Water tribe.

Water tribe, water tribe, water tribe, Costanza... uh... water tribe... see?

Catchy huh?

Also a good line to break the ice whether you be intimidating people, or shoving food down your throat while searching for a pick up line.

Might even be a pick up line...

"water tribe..."

Who can refuse?

2.

Gotta go for the liquid motions. The strut, the smooth hips.

If you have trouble getting this down - try having some cactus juice first. That'll loosen those muscles. But stay away from crazy fire nation girls that block your chi. Not smooth.

3.

You didn't hear it from me...

But repeat the words "water tribe" a little more. Just in case they didn't get it the first time. Works like a charm.

4.

Sometimes you'll have to do things that are... below your usual approach. And if you do... Cross Dressing Warrior Anonymous will gladly take you in to talk about whatever harrowing experience you've been through.

Even the Avatar's a member! ;) But again you didn't hear it from me.

5.

Don't listen to Katara. The ponytail really works.

6.

The more you hate the fire nation, the more they seem to like you. I wouldn't normally say pessimistic bitterness works with girls... but hey! I'm not complaining.

7.

It helps if you travel with the Avatar.

But you can just say you know me. Cause I know the Avatar.

:D

8.

Wattttttttttttttter Tribbbbbbbbbbeee.

9.

It's got to be the sense of humor. Girls can spot it a mile off. Well, it's either that or the "funky smelling sleeping bag" and I'm sure it's not that. So it must be my amazing wit. I don't think Toph agrees with me though, but I think she's lying.

10.

Those hippies back in the Cave of Two Lovers, really think music is the key to the girls heart. But I think it's cheesy pick-up lines. By the way, did I mention I know the Avatar?

11.

You've got to be willing to fight for what you believe in and especially for a girl. I did that with Yue, and it would have worked big time... say, if she didn't have to save her people and everything.

12.

I don't let it get out that I have a sister who's a master bender. But it seems to work in my favor. Who knows, maybe the girls think it's cool. Either way, if there's a girl who can fight as well as you, even if it's your sister - don't let it get out that it bothers you.

It's gotta be this whole feminist movement or something.

Ask Suki.

I'm sure she's their leader, but she won't tell me anything.

There we have it.

Instant success!

Don't believe me, ask my sister. She gets a new boyfriend every time we travel... there was Haru and Teo... even Zuko (well, she denies it, but I know better) and she has Aang making jewelery for her!

I'm telling you... it's waaaattter trriiiibbbbeee...

-----------

**Katara:**

Don't listen to my brother. Just because we're water tribe, it doesn't mean that we have anything over the other tribes. There are plenty of attractive members of other tribes and nations. Like air benders, for example.

Yes. Exactly like air benders.

He's not even attractive anyway, right Toph?

Toph?

----------

**Toph:**

Huh? What? Sokka? Of course not.

Who told you I thought that?

Twinkle Toes? That's it... more hefty boulder training.

---------

**Aang:**

Gulp!

----------

**The end.**


End file.
